stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Malecathi Mothership
The Malecathi Mothership, the backbone of the Malecathi army, are massive and enormous spaceships, used for planetary invasions. They host thousands of warriors and various technologies for the galactic conquest. They are the most representative image of the terror that the Malecathi incite in their enemies. History The Motherships are much older than they actually seem and belong to a people who have been destroyed by the same malecaths, who conquered the entire enemy fleet by extorting the original breed that created it. The size and the size of the motherships make it virtually a huge flying city. Often, the Malecathians come into contact with the peoples they intend to exterminate, making their huge spaceships appear just above the main settlement of the chosen civilization. Panoramic The Malecathi mothership has a saddle shape, with a flat bottom, arched at the bottom, front and rear, and arched from left to right. This front-back bow is evident from the large open space inside the craft, similar to the interior of a ring world. The aesthetics of the vase give it a reptilian look, similar to that of a cobra head. It also seems to incorporate various organic design tips. From the outside shots you can see outer structures on the hull that remind the eyes, mouth and throat. This version had many upgrades from the old one. Instead of dozens of hanging bays located inside the ship, ships have a secondary and secondary circular landing compass on the hull bottom projecting inside. These bays are completely open to the underlying planet but have the ability to close (necessary for traveling in space and for transmission screens). The Motherships also have the ability to transform the bottom of the ship into a huge broadcasting show. Vessels have advanced integrated technologies, such as hologram, as an alternative to contemporary monitors. Even ships have been shown to be able to manipulate the severity, described as needed for propulsion and almost certainly used to keep their immobility immobile. Even motherships have formidable electronic countermeasures. Technology Defenses A powerful shield protected the Malecathi ships from external threats. This included powerful shockwaves from vessels that detonated some distance away; however the shield was incapable of protecting the vessel from explosions already inside the shield barrier and close to the hull itself. Internally, the Malecathi mothership utilized an Explosion suppression system which activated in the event of an explosion. This prevented the use of explosive devices inside the ship and dampened the impact they had if they were triggered inside the vessel. The ship also included a form of cloaking which did not distort the appearance of the vessel but rather made it invisible to primitive scanning technology. Engine system The Malecathi mothership had the capability of crossing the galaxy in a matter of minutes and were even capable of crossing the intergalactic void to travel between galaxies. The speed of this was hampered if the vessel was towing another vessel along with it through hyperspace. Forward propulsion was achieved through the use of two rear thrusters. A specific engine within the vessel allows for re-entry and was known as the deceleration drive. Weapons and Shield Each Malecathi mothership is equipped with a powerful primary weapon fired from the dish on the front. This weapon is capable of destroying a old Ha'tak with a single shot and heavily damaging the Asgard shield. For secondary weaponry, the ship features several pulse weapons placed around the ship, allowing for complete coverage of the vessel. While these weapons are much weaker than the main beam weapon, they are still able to overwhelm a old Ha'tak with only a handful of shots. Malecathi motherships also store a large number of fighters for attacking planetary targets and other fighters. For defense purposes, Malecathi mothership make use of a shield as equally impressive and capable as their weapons. They are able to survive weapons fire from multiple vessels with little apparent degradation in their performance, even from Asgard weaponry. During the Malecathi assault, a fully functioning Ha'tak was rammed into an Malecathi mothership at full speed, but it merely impacted against the shield. Category:Malecathi Starships